


Take a Ride With Me

by HatboxGhost



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatboxGhost/pseuds/HatboxGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a surprise for Emilie on their way to begin filming season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Ride With Me

_Based on[this manip](http://fairytaleasoldastime.tumblr.com/post/55351696241/robert-carlyle-and-emilie-de-ravin-manip)_.  _This is a fantasy and didn't happen. No disrespect is intended._

"Look outside."  
  
Swallowing a giggle, Emilie ran for the window, her jaw dropping at the sight of a powder blue Cadillac sitting in her driveway.  She couldn't see the driver but the text's author left no doubt who was in the driver's seat.  
  
By the time she got downstairs and threw the door open, Bobby was out of the car and leaning back against the hood, his aviator sunglasses hiding the brown eyes she knew were laughing at her.  "Hey," she gasped, the sight of him taking her breath away.  She'd never seen his hair so long, and a neat beard framed his jaw, making him look vaguely Christ-like.  "You look like Rush!" she blurted.  
  
He chuckled, hooking his thumbs into his belt.  "Thought we might drive to Vancouver."  
  
Her bags were already packed for her flight, her plane tickets in her purse, but the promise of a road trip with Bobby, just the two of them- no spouses or kids or costars- was too perfect to pass up.  In Vancouver they had to be acting partners and friends, but on the road, they could be _anyone_.  
  
"I'll grab my bags," she said quickly, and he laughed again at her eagerness.  He didn't offer to help, staying where he was with one foot braced against the car, his thigh almost parallel to the ground.  The position wasn't enough to hide a telltale bulge from her hungry eyes.  She wasn't the only eager one.  
  
With her bags in the trunk, they pulled out of the driveway.  She'd said goodbye to Josh before she left that morning.  He never had to know about her change of plans.  Folding her hands neatly in her lap, she tried not to wonder what Bobby had told Anastasia.  Maybe she knew.  As long as Emilie didn't ask, she didn't have to worry about it.  
  
"Pretty dress," he complimented, and as far as she could tell, he'd barely looked at her since they got on the highway.  "Vintage?"  
  
She snorted.  Trust Bobby to recognize and appreciate her thrift store chic.  The man was even more of a fashionista than she was no matter how casual he pretended to be at interviews.  "Twenty bucks and worth every penny."  
  
The pale shirt he was wearing had undoubtedly cost hundreds of dollars, but somehow she didn't feel dowdy in her twenty dollar sundress.  Not with him grinning at her like that.  "I missed you."  
  
He sighed at her words, and Emilie hoped she hadn't crossed a line.  They were friends with benefits, and she dreaded the day she'd ask for more than he wanted to give her.  He'd never led her on.  It wasn't his fault that he was perfect.  
  
"I missed you too," he told her, and happy tears stung her eyes.  To her surprise, he pulled off at a random exit, somehow finding a park a few miles down the road.  That part didn't surprise her.  Bobby had a knack for pulling such miracles out of his hat.    
  
"Come here," he coaxed as he tossed his sunglasses onto the dash, and she scooted across the bench seat and into his arms, her fingers diving into the mane of hair she'd daydreamed about caressing every day that they'd been apart over the long hiatus.    
  
Smiling he leaned down for a kiss that felt like a homecoming, one hand splaying possessively against her thigh as he pulled her close.  In that moment nothing else mattered.  No one else in the world existed.  They were _exactly_ where they were meant to be.  



End file.
